A Strange Addiction to Gum
by Boyi Dia
Summary: GumLee story! Marshall and gumball go to the same elementary, middle, and high school. We see friendly love in elementary form into bulling in middle and final the not really caring in High school. LOVE is sooooo great!
1. prologue

**I do NOT own Adventure Time nor any of the characters, however I do own this idea! It's from **_**MY **_**brain! Yes, I do have a brain. *Gasps* Shocker~!**

The boy was different. They called him 'albino'. If only they knew the truth. He considered himself a monster; he fooled them into thinking he was normal. How could they just ignore the bit marks on his neck, his reaction to sun, and his strange obsession with blood? They acted as if it was normal. As if everything was alright. He went home every day and cried. He was in kindergarten for the third year in a row because of his slow aging process. He was alone; mostly he stayed to himself, continuing his masquerade.

Then came the prince

**This is kinda a teaser prologue! It's amazing. Please comment and say ya love it. For the next few chapters, WARNING: Yaoi. Not anything too bad, but yes they will make lip babies.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Tarts

**HI! I'm updating again! I don't own Adventure time or any of its characters! Though, I want to… Mean TV people! Ooh! I learned some Spanish! **_**Comenta por favor.**_** Yep, please comment!**

Marshall Lee sets his lunch down on the table, frowning as he looked down at it. Did the school want to kill the children? Marshall reluctantly sat down at the table and began poking at his food. It jiggled. He laughed quietly to himself and poked it again. The boring things in this world that keep a kindergartener entertained. After a while the bell range and the third graders began to file into the cafeteria. _Wow, _Marshall thought. He could be with them if he didn't age so slowly. Damn being a monster.

"H-hi there, is this seat taken?" Marshall looked up to see a little boy tugging nervously at his pink shirt with his left hand and holding a fancy lunchbox in his right. Marshall scowled. Was this some kind of sick joke? Were the other kids teasing him by sending a new student over towards him?

"Did the other kids send you over here?" Marshall growled. His hand swiped out to move the pink boy away; but the boy moved out of the way and sat down. When this happened Marshall was able to look closer at the boy. His pink skin was quite a few shades lighter than his shirt, his hands seemed to tug nervously at the hem of his purple shorts, and Marshall looked into the boy's pink-purple eyes and laughs bitterly.

"What's so funny?" The boy pouted, confused.

"You don't realize do you? They are laughing. You're foolish enough to sit next to me." Marshall Lee laughs again. "You're screwed for the rest of the year, ya know that? Whatever, what's your name?"

The boy frowned, "Prince Gumball, and I'm not," the boy pauses, lowering his voice to a whisper-"Screwed."

"Yeah, you are. You came to sit next to the weird guy." Marshall Lee rolled his eyes and patted the bench next to him. The prince sat down and unclasped his lunchbox. Inside he had lots of sweet treats and a bottle of tea. Marshall smiled thinking of how girly Gumball was. He baked!

"Here, for you!" Gumball smiled and held out a mini-tart in the palm of his hand. Marshall took it politely and shoved it in his mouth. Flavor exploded over his taste buds. Normally he didn't all that much fancy sweets, but this specific treat was delicious. Marshall thanked Gumball for the treat and started to walk away. "Wait!" Gumball called after Marshall. "Do you sit here every day?" Marshall nodded. "Then I'll bring you a treat tomorrow!" Marshall turns and floats away, hiding his blush.

**Yay for updates! I'm gonna need at least four comments to continue! 'Kay? 'Kay! Until pasta, TYAK!**


	3. IMPORTAINT AN

**A/N**** Before I learned how to post a new chapter the chapters of this story were two separate stories. So before I erased chapter one from being its own story, it had 4 reviews. So I will update soon one person that likes this story! ^-^ **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Two:

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Adventure Time, but I do have all the characters locked up in my basement. This is GumLee, if ya don't like the pairing, go away! I own the bully, but am not one. Please read now! **

"Gummy? This is a bit too much, you know I can't eat too many sweets." Marshall sat at a new table that year. Gumball sat across from him arranging a wide assortment of baked goods. Gumball smiled shyly, tugging on his shirt like he usually did when he was nervous. "What is it, Gumball? Something wrong?" Marshall leaned forward, pursing his lips in anticipation. Gumball didn't usually behave so oddly. He was an orderly guy. It wasn't just lunch when gumball was acting weird: earlier he had actually helped Marshall with math when usually Gumball told him to try before asking for help.

"Well… uh, Marshall Lee. The other boys are telling me to stay away from you if I want to continue being friends with them. So, I'm going to be hanging out with them for the rest of the week. Sorry." Marshall punched the table, growling.

"The whole damn week? You're leaving me for a _week? _Whatever, I don't care! You could leave forever!" Marshall yelled, attracting the cafeterias attention. Gumball shrank back, tears pricking his eyes. Marshall hears a small yelp that sounded like 'sorry'. "Sure, _sorry._ That's all you have to say? You're my only friend, Gummy. Who the hell am I supposed to talk to now? Go the fuck away!"

Gumball stood reluctantly from the table, "I really am sorry."

Marshall should have stopped him.

"Hey, Marshall!" Gumball always waved, but never stopped to actually have a conversation. Marshall sat at a table, in his second time around of sixth grade. He was writing a song, not even caring to glance up to see the boy that used to be his best friend.

**Soory, it's really short, but my brain stopped working for the last part…**

**Unicorn-Anonymous: What brain? **

**Whatever, please review and say that ya love it! **


End file.
